Talk:Soldier's Fury
It's unnecessary to take up the Elite slot when you have Aggressive Refrain, which a Spear Master should be able to keep up indefinately. --Zinger314 09:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Unless this works on other people, as it seems to imply by being an echo...? FGJ -> this -> Watch Yourself? Kessel 09:57, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Actually Aggressive Refrain has 25% boost and this is 33% boost. Yea, lame, I know. Funny thing though is that 33% IAS will net you 50% extra adrenaline and 50% extra damage. You can see how this makes Focused anger suck a lot. --Spura 04:51, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Um, no? Becuse Focused Anger can stack with an IAS and this can't. Max attack speed is 33% Combine Focused Anger with Bestial Fury/Frenzy etc and you get the IAS, and the bonus adrenaline. Focused Anger + For Great Justice! + IAS would make you an adrenal spam monster. -Labmonkey 08:06, 31 October 2006 (CST) It also costs 5 instead of 25 :Aggressive Refrain is essentially free because you can precast it as soon as you load and keep it up with something like Burning Anthem. Aggressive is good for spamming go for the eyes, this better for a more spear-orientated para because of the full speed, aggressive is only 25% — Skuld 05:17, 20 November 2006 (CST) Although from the primary attribute of Paragons, and has a cast time, this completely owns Soldier's Stance. DancingZombies 17:33, 25 October 2006 (CDT) To be honest, I doubt Soldier's Fury would be used as damage. With 33% IAS and 33% more adrenaline, using higher adrenaline chants/shouts wouldn't be much of a problem now.--Xamoro 22:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Boss has this at the beginning (kinda) of the gates of desolation mission. --Fyren 16:40, 29 October 2006 (CST) I cant afford it right now, does this affect any ally, or just you? If it affects just you... why does it last so long at 5 recharge? --Crazytreeboy 14:03, 9 December 2006 (CST) :I'm thinking because a warrior primary can use it as an attack speed buff. Similar to frenzy or flurry without the side effects. Giangn626 08:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Ok. I have no clue, since i just saw soldiers stance. Giangn626 08:44, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::That one second cast will get extremely annoying extremely fast. Even with a Paragon primary with the appropriate levels of Leadership, I still get a little cheesed off reapplying my IAS now and then. --Ufelder 08:45, 3 January 2007 (CST) i don't understand how this is an echo. shouldn't it just be a "skill"? --Mr Dan 20:59, 14 January 2007 (CST) :well, i guess if Enduring Harmony is an echo this can be too. it should have some sort of musical term in the name though, like soldier's cadence or something. although soldier's cadence should affect movement speed, not attack speed. soldier's hymn? soldier's tempo? soldier's accelerando? anyway, you get my point. --Mr Dan 21:06, 14 January 2007 (CST) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Agrees with person above him. "Soldier's Harmony"(He's a fruitcake soldier) You cannot use this on allies so this skill is useless when u got Agressive Refrain... Just tested it. UnexistNL No, aggressive refrain happens to only have 25%, cost 25 e, longer recharge, and is an echo. This cost 5 e, 5 r, 1 cast. SF>AR Caramel Ni 08:50, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Agreed, the 33% vs 25% IAS is a selling point for Soldier's fury. But that's a about it. SF is elite, requires you to be under a shout or chant for it to function, need to be recasted, while Aggressive refrain is practically never recasted. So unless you really want that 8% better IAS(and sometimes you do) then AR > SF.--Spura 07:19, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Quick question, what would you say would be the best shout or chant to use with this? I assume the IAS is only applied while you are under a shout/chant and a lot of shouts/chants end as soon as the player attacks/takes damage. -Isidore im wondering about the same exact thing, it needs a shout that can be up all the time, and doesn't go away with an attack or something. The only ones i can think of right now are "theyre on fire" and "watch yourself!" , however i think it was inteded to be in a bar with a ton of shouts or a party with several paragons, so you would always be under the effects of SOME shout. The reason this skill is actually a useful addition to your bar than the aggresiverefrian and Focused anger combo, is because that takes up 4 skill slots, as it would be made up of those to skills, a cheap fast recharge shout like anthem of flame, and an instant recharge shout like "go for the eyes" (though go for the eyes could be done away with, it would make AR much harder to keep up w/ just anthem of flame). This skill could technically only have to use 2 skill slots to have 33% incr in att speed, so is viable in more builds, however i am yet to find the shout/chant that synergizes well with this elite. --Crime Mob 13:03, 17 March 2007 (CST) I find it works great on a W/P opening with FGJ then watchyourself to keep up in definitly. Even at 0 leadership, this lasts 10 seconds.--Devils Apprentice 23:22, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Hmm... This seems like it would work better when the group has 2 or 3 Paragons. With two, one Motivation/Command and the second more a spear based Paragon. If you have 3 Paragons, you definatly want one Command, one Motivation, and one with high Leadership and Spear Mastery to act as a ranged tank to stand between the Monks and Warriors. Just a thought... Urock 01:15, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::See this, sub out the 4 Ws for Soldier's Fury paras with unblockable/mighty/wild and you have yourself a deal. Add natural temper and you can spam adr attacks like nobody's business. Enigma 13:52, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Anyone else notice that they seem to actually stack and you attack faster with both active? You need a few skill slots... but you attack so very fast with this... I wonder if it can further starck with flurry or something (which I will test in a moment) but if you take Soldiers Fury with agressive refrain along with anthem of flame and an attack skill or something like go for the eyes or watch yourself you can pretty much keep both SF and AR up WITH their bonuses constantly... Which again they seem to stack for attack speed... --Saji-Kun 05:01, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :Caps at 33%. — Skuld 05:45, 23 May 2007 "There's Nothing to Fear!"+ Soldier's Fury Lann 12:12, 9 July 2007 :Why waste your elite slot when Aggressive Refrain does (albeit slightly worse) the same job? That way, you can bring in Focused Anger for adrenaline madness. --Kale Ironfist 23:48, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :How would you be getting the energy to fuel "There's Nothing to Fear!" seeing how it costs 15 energy and not adrenaline. --Curse You 17:28, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::Spamming GFTE for leadership bonus. 18:38, 16 July 2007 (CDT) It's useful for meleegon builds that don't want to have to throw in unnessecary shouts to spam outside of battle... And works well with FGJ+Enduring harmony, since the lasting times are so similar. Will this see more use now that Aggressive Refrain has been slightly nerfed? Or is the addition of cracked armor not that much of a deterrant? jhu 05:31, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Skill Icon Note Imho, it's nowhere near a Diamond Djinn. It has no wings, a rounder head, stuff like that... :Looks like a Margonite --Lann 14:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Spider man ftw D: - [[User:Yellow_Monkey|'Yellow Monkey']] (T/ ) 20:44, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's a...wait for it...PARAGON!!! Revolutionary I know, but I think paragon armor may be the only armor tight enough to see a guy's chest. Plus he has the regalia thingummywat on his forehead. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 10:32, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Note "This echo does not end when you lose your shouts and chants, so maintaining it is not hard." This note is either pointing out the obvious, or wrong. There is no Echo that ends because you don't have a shout or chant active, so why would anyone think this one would? Or, if the author meant that you keep the 33% IAS after you lose your shout/chant... that's just wrong. I'll remove the note for now, discuss if you feel differently. Tain 02:20, 12 November 2007 (UTC) update Who needs Aggressive Refrain or "For Great Justice!" anymore? (T/ ) 02:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I do, because you probably still can't maintain "SY!" at low-ish rank with this instead of Focused Anger. This might be okay with Natural Temper, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε''']] 03:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::It used to be an OK IAS like Soldiers Stance. Being a non stance this already was better and now it's even better. 33% Increased Adrenaline means 4a skills charge in 3 hits and those 3 hits are made in the time of 2 normal hits. I like the skill for bar compression, but for PvE I'd still go for Focused Anger + Agressive Refrain. 23:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC) other options instead of "Can't Touch This" you could have "Lead The Way" which can last 20 seconds with a decent sized party and 30 with Enduring Harmony for increased movement speed to complement the increased attack speed and still be able to maintain the shout Death reap 00:59, 30 November 2008 (UTC) : Lead the way costs more energy than a paragon naturally gains over its duration, so it's not maintainable using only those 2 skills. You need to take up some spots on your bar with more shouts to abuse leadership (there's not many that are any good for pvp on a guy who uses his elite for an ias btw) and/or like you said, enduring harmony.Azaze Llo 16:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Strange to see this get nerfed They really went out of the way to nerf the hell out of this, which is funny since it was regarded as trash for so long. Every effective way you could maintain this was changed to no longer work in pvp. Now there are a grand total of four skills that combine with this to make it a self maintainable ias. 1: Can't touch this, a semi counter to a rarely used skill type. 2: Energizing chorus (your team needs to contain another paragon before this serves any purpose other than padding your bar, since you can't actually use another shout or chant if you want to maintain your ias). 3: Chorus of restoration (mending for yourself, again you can't use any other shouts or chants, and you can't EVER miss/move/use another skill if you want to maintain this one). 4: Lyric of purification (at 16 motivation, if you never use signets). Three of those four skills are chants with a 1s cast time, two of them need to be recast every 10seconds. That's an effective 10% attack speed reduction immediately. Any team running this has more class selections/skill slots devoted to being able to use it effectively than any other skill they have. You're automatically either taking a second paragon (or more), putting 1-2 outright bad skills on one bar, or having your elite ias paragon only use attack skills half the time. This would honestly be a LOT better as a refrain now, which is kind of funny since the fact that it is NOT a refrain used to be a minor advantage.Azaze Llo 16:46, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :"Lead the Way!" is inarguably the best way to maintain this in 8 player setups (GvG, HA). "Go for the Eyes!" should be stapled to your bar, and provides all the energy you need. :Additionally, this was never nerfed. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Obviously. However you're pretty tightly balled if gfte is all the energy you need. If you never miss, never use another skill, never move, and hit your whole team plus ghost with gfte every time, I can see it. That would be three times as much energy as you would ever need. You might as well be using cant touch this if you never move though :P Fact is that every soldiers fury paragon has to use more than just gfte, and all the available options work counter to bringing an elite ias, bar one bad option. BTW, for those who don't understand how a skill can be nerfed without changing the skill: every shout that could maintain this without costing a third of your energy and needing to be done so often it cost more than you could naturally regenerate was nerfed to no longer do so. As I said, just strange to see this get targetted of all things.Azaze Llo 17:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Whatever anyway, clearly I just got on a rant as I used to think this was a well designed skill, the best word I can think of to describe it was efficient. There's always room for a pair of stand your grounds on any team that wants to run this anyway. Just sad to see that you have to reach into your teammates bars to support this elite when it used to be fine. No reason to nerf it at all.Azaze Llo 17:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I had been using Refrain on heroes with Plague Sending > Chest Thumper to spread DW (and it worked nicely btw). This new nerf opens up the same opportunity, only with better IAS and more adren on top of it. What ticks me off is that nobody seems to have noticed how it was silently nerfed months ago by removing the renewal-on-chant/shout-end feature. Nothing was mentioned about this, it just... went away... Come on, Anet, at least let it renew like Refrain does, for God's sake! Rum Wench 18:54, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why do some people think this refreshed? This is not a refrain, and never was. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC)